Flightless Bird
by Narutofangirl1234
Summary: Have you ever had that feeling of ultimate scaredness. Where you heart is thumping yea that's how I feel. Sorry Bad summary, Bad story, OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice 0/o\0.**

"_No No No This Isn't Happening I going to wake up and laugh at this nightmare. Yea that's it Robin he wouldn't let this happen to him."_

Have you ever had that feeling of ultimate scaredness. When you just want to run away and never ever come back. Like for example when you were little and you watched a scary movie. Then at night if something made a noise you would freeze and could feel and hear your heart beat in your chest. Oh how I wish it was like that but no somebody was about to die because of himself.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a fairly normal day at HQ with the exception of Robin gone. But it was nothing new Batman would show up and take Robin away. They would disappear for from 3 days to 3 weeks. Nothing weird about that but when Batman comes back without Robin and denies ever going anywhere with him for the past month. Which was they're last mission together. Now everybody knows something's wrong. Then you get an incoming message from… China?

**Boom boom crash creak**

That's all you hear then Robin runs on screen. He looks horrible I mean really bad he has a cut on his lip that goes down to the bottom of his chin. He has a black eye, his nose has a huge scar across it, but worst of all his mask is half way off. Revilingone bright blue eye.

"Guy's I know this is going to sound stupid but I just messaged to say I'm fine. But I'm taking care of some business " He said looking sad .

"Robin! Where are you!" Batman shouted.

" Batman he's back." Robin simply stated.

"What!Are you sure it's him Robin!" Batman asked skeptically.

"Yea I'm sure Batman. Also don't come here Batman he'll hurt you guy's." Robin replied looking annoyed.

"Robin! you know I'm going to come anyway's. No argument's Robin. See you later." Batman shouted turning off the screen and signaling for them to come with him. Then leaving quickly.

" Wait why are we in a hurry!" Wally shouted.

"Because Robin's about to die." Batman said to calmly.

**So yea my first YJ story and all that. I hope you like it and stuff. I'm sorry that it kinda switches from 1****st**** person to like 2****nd person.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Urm uh yea so I wasn't going to finish this story but when I saw I had reviews. I got kind of motivated and stuff. Also the last chapter didn't have alot of details. So sorry 0/o\0**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Flightless Bird**

W**ally's P.V**

"Wait what the heck are you talking about Batman. Robin disappears suddenly and now he's going to die too?" I exclaimed.

"Wally calm down I'm sure it will all work out." Aqualad said putting a hand on my shoulder.

" He's right though we would like to know. Robin is our teammate after all." Megan muttered.

" Fine I'll explain on our way there." Batman sighed.

" Okay but if Robin's about to die why are we standing around?" Artemis of course said that.

"Right move out team." Batman commanded.

" Okay I should explain the situation. You all know that Robin doesn't have parent's right?" Batman begin.

" Yea." We all replied sadly but kind of confused about how that related to the problem.

" Well when I took Robin in he was traumatized by his killer. Everybody thought it was two-face but while we were driving Robin told me about what he saw. He had seen the man that killed his parents and was sure that it wasn't two-face at all. I was confused who it was but as I was about to ask if he got a good enough look at the killer. He said one word that made me snap out of my musings h-" Batman got cut off because I yelled

" What did he say?" which earned me a smack from Artemis , a Shhhh from Miss Martin and Aqualad, and a glare from Batman.

"Sorry." I squeaked.

" Anyway what snapped me from my musings was he simply said the word blue. I was even more confused after that then he explained to me what he saw.

**Flashback**

" The man had a blue and black suit on and wore a black bat shaped mask. On the top of his chest was a blue line running down to his finger tips. He also wore these big Black boots. He reminded me a bit of you actually." Dick said looking down.

" Don't worry Dick we'll catch him one day." Batman/Bruce Wayne assured the young boy.

**Present Time**

"You never caught him did you?" I asked sadly.

" No I tried but I just couldn't find him. I finally gave up after about 2 years." Batman stated sadly.

"How did you know who Robin was talking about earlier." Miss Martin asked softly.

" I Don't know really I guess after spending so much time together we just have an ability to read each other's minds." Batman grunted.

Then we turned into a drive way?

" Pre- pair yourselves this is the place. We are going to get Robin back and end this." Batman grinned.

Of crap were going to be in a fight most defiantly.

**So yea there I did it I hope it's better if anybody actually reads this story. Also I would like to thank the reviews that I got it really did make me smile. Also if you couldn't tell the killer was Nightwing. I know weird but I wanted to do it. Also the whole thing was Wally's point of view except for the flashback. I don't know where Superboy is maybe he's on a mission or something. Welp that's all bye 0/o\0 **


	3. Chapter 3

Batman lead us into the old building. I couldn't help but notice that the place reeked of tuna, sweat, and blood. Not a good mix If I do say so myself. The scenery didn't help out much with it either.

When we arrived inside Batman pulled out his Navigator - which was exactly like Robin's-.

"Be very quiet and don't make noise." Batman told us.

"Why?" I asked whispering.

"Did you really just ask that question?" Artimis snapped a bit to loudly.

All the sudden music started playing and the door snapped shut behind them.

"Okay that was kinda weird." I looked around and stared at the door then it opened. It was to bright to see who it was but there was defiantly a person there.

"How nice to see you again Batman! Oh and you brought your little friends. This will be even more fun now." The man then laughed.. a lot.

"_Don't let him into your head at all cost." Batman thought which we heard because of Megan's mind link._

"_Batman what's going on I CAN FEEL SOMEBODY INSIDE MY HEAD! Batman please tell me what's going on?" Megan was panicking._

"Um I thought there was 5 other people on the Young Justice team not including Robin.

" _**5 other's that's Me, Artemis, Megan, Superboy, and Aqualad**_**. **_**Oh my where's Aqualad?" I franticly thought.**_

"_Has anybody seen Aqualad since we entered this building?" Batman questioned._

"_No I haven't." _Artemis, Megan, and I thought all together.

"Dear I'm left out of the conversation I guess I should get this over with already." Sighed the man.

Then that person stepped out of the shadow's and it was….. Nightwing?

**Okay well this is over due.. Kinda. Anyway's "This is personal thought's" yes I know but I can make it like that.**

"_This is where everybody can here each other."_

"This is them think/saying together."

**So um there I will update sooner next time and this is short. Bye 0/-\0**


	4. Chapter 4

" Y-your Nightwing!"

"_Really Wally?" Artemis snapped which seemed to be happening a lot lately._

"_Sorry I-it's just that the guy caused Robin so much pain. We can't just let it go!"_

"_Wally stop." Megan warned but it didn't stop Wally._

"_We need revenge!"_

"Oh so your going to get revenge on me now, huh?" Nightwing smirked spinning around the pole.

"What do you even want with Robin?"

"Such a simple question, for such a long answer. Just doesn't seem fair you know." Wally was getting very angry by now.

"Just get to the point!"

"To put it simply I love Robin."

"What?"

"I. Love. Robin."

"Nightwing?" Batman questioned looking at the madman before him.

"Shut it Bat's!"

"Can somebody tells us what's going on here?" Megan snapped looking frustrated and confused.

"Nightwing used to be my partner." Batman was still staring at Nightwing.

"Do you mean like Robin or ya know?" Wally made the little swirls with his hands.

"Oh no! Not like that! Ewww gross!" The eldest teen looked like he just took a whiff of a stink bomb. He also looked like a teenager not some old, crazy, messed up freak.

"He means like me." A voice said from behind them, slowly turning around-everybody did at the same time-, and what they saw scared but made them happy.

"Robin?" Aqualad questioned.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Dude you look like hell." Wally spoke the truth Robin had that same black eye, large lip and nose cut, and half a mask. But now his hair was even crazier then before and was covered in blood, his uniform was ripped a lot at the legs and arms the most, he had a huge gash across his back as if somebody whipped him. He really did look like hell.

"Thanks, I always did enjoy getting told I looked horrible after fighting for my life." He smirked at Wally.

"Sorry to interrupt you little love scene but…I want my pet back." The voice of Nightwing out of their 'love scene'.

"Wait! Where's everybody else?" Robin asked looking around confused.

"Right there!" Robin and Wally looked in the direction of where the finger pointed. There on the wall was the rest of the team and Batman. Robin couldn't believe it Batman actually got caught.

"H-how did y-you?" Robin looked around for something to cling to, to tell him it was alright, to say it was going to be okay. Wally was just that person. Leaning down he pulled Robin to his chest and held him.

"Don't leave me and I won't leave you, Okay?" He asked the shaking boy.

"Okay, and Wally I lo.. ACK-" The two boys had been so caught up in the moment they didn't realize Nightwing sneak up and stab Robin.

"ROBIN!"

"Wally I-I'm right here don't yell." Wally looked down in his arms lay Robin -which he hadn't let go of by the way-.

"Don't you dare act all cool!"

"Wally relax. I'm still alive for the moment s-so listen to my parting w-words please." Receiving a reluctant nod he began

"Wally you've always been a *cough* good friend, you *cough* were always there form the *cough* beginning till the end. I want you *cough* *cough *cough* t-to know t-that I-I-I love you *cough* always and *cough* forever." Robin then fell limp in Wally's arms.

"Robin, Robin, Robin wake up, Robin quite acting please. ROBIN!" He was now shaking while holding the smaller boy. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up into the eye's of Nightwing.

"Training exercise over." He spoke softly then a flash of white.

"Wah!" Wally sat up and looked around at Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martin, Superboy, and Robin…wait Robin!

"Robin?" he asked softly his head still hurting.

"Yeah." He sheepishly grinned.

"You asshole!" He ran across the room and pounced on him.

"Woah! Hey there little buddy!" Robin patted him on the back and slightly rocked him.

"I didn't scare him to much right?" A familiar voice asked form behind Wally.

"NIGHTWING!" Wally jumped up about to punch him in the face when Robin pulled him back down.

"The heck?"

"You will not hurt my brother!" Robin protectively stated.

"Your what?"

"Hi, I'm Drake. Robin's elder brother." He held out a hand to Wally.

"So you guys are related?"

"Yup!" they both answered at the same time.

" But you said you loved him!" Wally wasn't going to let that go.

"Yeah, like a bro."

"Oh, okay then." Wally sat down in Robins lap again.

"Rob."

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't leave if you don't leave me."

"I can live with that." They both smiled and talked on into the night.

_End of story_

I just couldn't kill Robin because I love him sooo very much! It's a bit rushed but I wanted to atleast satisfy somebody by posting this. All the mistake's are mine but I tried my hardest to edit it sick and sleepy. Okay bye now 0/-\0 0/o\0


End file.
